


Innocent Curse

by YamiAshy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Shenanigans, True Love, arthur being an idiot, blowjob, curse, de-aged Arthur, mentions of m/f but not explicit, past trauma, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: Arthur's brash impulsiveness once more lands him in a world of trouble. What should have been a normal hunting trip with Merlin has ended with the King being knocked unconscious. Nothing really seems amiss, but once he wakes up, he finds himself in the body of a child. At least his mind is still in tact. Gaius gets at work trying to find a solution but once he does, it seems matter are just starting to get complicated... How will Merlin get him out of this situation?





	Innocent Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this started with a very simple idea and it grew into this... monster. Please enjoy! I appreciate all comments and criticism!

"Arthur I really think that we should turn back!" Merlin shouts at the stubborn king's back as he rides ahead. The two are out in search of game to bring back for dinner and trophies. However, he can feel a distinct change in the air as they cross an invisible threshold. Magic is in the air.

"Hush before you scare it away again!" Arthur whisper-shouts back at him as they ride on in pursuit.

They reach the top of a ridge and spread out below them is a clearing filled with life. Wildflowers grow in large bushels, mushrooms grow up three sides, and the grass is knee high at the least. Just below them, grazing on some of the bountiful grass is an albino deer, a faun.

"Arthur please, can't you just leave it be?" Merlin pleads.

"Nonsense. Do you realize how rare albinos are? It's doubtful it will even live to be fully grown anyway. Now, my crossbow." He holds out a hand behind him, and when he doesn't feel the familiar weight of it enter his hand he looks back at his servant. "Merlin. Now." His voice holds no room for argument.

A sense of dread fills the sorcerer but he reluctantly reaches down and unclips the crossbow from his saddle. He places it in Arthur's outstretched hand and follows it with a bolt. Arthur lifts the crossbow and pulls back the string in one smooth motion. It locks with a solid click, and the bolt is slid into place after.

"Arthur please..." Merlin tries one last time to plead with him.

"Quiet." The prince lifts the weapon and makes his mark. Merlin can't watch, he closes his eyes just before Arthur pulls the trigger. There's a twang as the bolt is released followed by a sickening wet thunk. "A solid hit!" Arthur exclaims and rides ahead down into the clearing.

Feeling sick to his stomach Merlin finally opens his eyes. The faun is lying on its side, chest heaving with its last breaths. His prince's aim was true. The bolt is buried deeply in its chest, its beautiful white fur is slowly being dyed red. Arthur reaches the animal first and dismounts from his horse. He pulls out a hunting knife from his belt and kneels before the fawn. Just as Merlin reaches him he cuts the animal's throat, ending its suffering. The ground beneath it is dyed red.

"Arthur-" Merlin feels a pang in his chest as the faun goes limp. A loud sound interrupts whatever he was going to say, and pulls his attention up. A female albino fawn beats her hooves at them in distress, making that same alert sound. Perhaps they were next mates. She turns tail after making one more loud sound and disappears deeper into the forest.

Arthur looks consideringly after her but soon turns his attention back to the kill at his feet. "We will not give chase." He yanks his bolt from the carcass with a squelching sound. "We'll do the basic cleaning now then take it back home with us. Hand me-"

"Murderers!" A new voice cries out from the treeline, from the same direction the deer disappeared in. "How dare you desecrate this sacred land!" The boys lift their gaze to see a young woman standing at the edge of the clearing. Her features are hidden by the large hood fo her green cloak. "You have shed blood upon a place of life, killed an innocent soul. What right do you have to commit such an act?"

"I am Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot." He rises from his kneeling position, placing a hand on his sword. "And you are a sorcerer, trespassing upon our land."

Merlin would love to throttle his king at the moment for being such a fool. He stays quiet, alert, and waiting for the worst. The woman bristles at Arthur's arrogance, drawing up to her full height.

"You will not repent?"

"I have nothing to repent for," Arthur claims with confidence.

"So be it. I curse thee Arthur Pendragon. You have brought this upon thyself." With a flick of her wrist, she sends Arthur flying back past Merlin into a tree. He slumps to the ground, unconscious.

"Arthur!" Merlin cries out and darts over to him. As he reaches him he falls to his knees and cups his cheek, presses his fingers to his neck for a pulse... it's still there! Thank the gods. He glances back over his shoulder for the sorceress but she's disappeared. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" He asks Arthur's prone form with a sigh. Merlin utters a short spell under his breath and his eyes flash gold. The king is lifted up into the air by an invisible string, effortlessly floating as if encased in water. He walks Arthur over to his horse like this and safely deposits him in the saddle, strapping him into place.

They need to get back to Camelot, quickly. He spares a glance for the albino deer and his heart pangs for the innocent life lost here. Arthur will surely understand if he doesn't take it back right?... He can only hope. He swings himself up into his saddle and rides hard for Camelot, leading Arthur's mount along beside him.

\---

"Gaius!" Merlin staggers into their chambers while supporting Arthur's dead weight on his shoulders. "Gaius, help! It's Arthur!"

"Merlin, what on earth happened now?" The elder exclaims and hurries to clear off one of the examination tables.

"He was hit with a curse, I don't know what it is or what to do." He lowers the king gently onto the cleared table and deftly starts undoing the buckles on his armor.

"You have no idea of the nature of the curse? " Gaius begins a basic examination as Merlin finishes removing the armor, checking vital signs, and organs.

"I don't, I don't know Gaius. We were out hunting when he spotted an albino deer. He insisted on following it and he killed it." Merlin anxiously hovers near his king's head, brushing hair out of his face. "A woman came out of the trees and cursed him. He hasn't woken up since."

"There's nothing physically wrong with him... The queen will have to be informed and we'll need to keep him under close observation. Until the true nature of the curse has become clear we cannot do anything to treat it, not even you Merlin. You may inadvertently make it worse."

"There's nothing I can do?" The boy asks helplessly.

"You can stay by his side. I'll send word to the Queen." Gaius murmurs and steps out.

"Dammit Arthur... just once, can't you listen to me? I told you to leave it be." Merlin pulls up a stool to sit beside him. He's sure Gwen will be down any moment to sit beside her husband.

\---

Both Merlin and Gwen sit vigilantly throughout the night but eventually they both succumb to restless sleep. Morning comes as it always does and with it some very creative cursing in a childlike voice.

Merlin opens his eyes sleepily and rubs underneath them, looking for the source. Where Arthur had been lying the night before now sits a child that looks no older than thirteen in his place. The boy's features are soft and rounded. His hair, the color of spun gold, catches in the morning light and his eyes are the exact same shade of blue as...

"Arthur?" The sorcerer murmurs sleepily.

"Merlin!" The boy turns a heated glare on him. The shirt he had been wearing is now far too large. It falls off his shoulders and is in danger of falling off completely. "What. Happened." The boy's- Arthurs, for there is no doubt, hand fists in the front of his shirt and yanks on it.

Honestly, Merlin is just happy to see him awake and moving. "The sorceress cursed you. I guess now we know what it is. How are you feeling, sire?"

"Arthur is that you? Oh, thank the gods you're awake. What on earth happened?" Gwen's face alights briefly with joy at his waking only to fall again when she sees the state that he is in.

"Sire, it is good to see you have awoken. That outlaws a number of curses." Gaius murmurs as he enters the room. "It seems the true nature of it has been revealed, and thus I can begin the search for a cure." He turns to his extensive book collection and begins pulling down old tombs.

"I will fetch clothing more appropriate for your new size." Merlin can't quite keep the mirth from his voice. Now that he knows Arthur is up walking and talking, despite his new stature, it's hard to stay immersed in worry. Gaius will find the cure and Merlin will work it, as always.

"If you make so much as one joke about my size Merlin I swear I will put you in the stocks for a month." Arthur hisses at him, giving him a shake.

"Arthur please, he was worried for you. He's hardly left your side." Gwen interjects. "Leave him be."

Grumbling, Arthur releases his hold on his manservant's shirt. Merlin suppresses a smile as he trots on out of the chambers, heading down to the local tailor to procure more appropriately sized clothing. He picks out a handful of shirts, pants, underclothes, two belts, and a single cloak. It's unclear how long the king will be in this state, and he can always come back later for more. He makes one more stop on his way back for a pair of shoes, then returns to the castle.

When he arrives back at Gaius's chambers Arthur has been wrapped up in a blanket, and Gwen is holding his hand. They're talking quietly amongst themselves, but they stop once Merlin enters.

"It's decided then, 'Arthur' has made an emergency trip to a neighboring kingdom. He sent Merlin back with word of this. In the meantime, his nephew, Alfred, has come to visit our court. He aspires to be like his uncle, that will explain away most of your behavior. Understood?"

"Yes." Arthur sighs. "It is the best plan that we've come up with. Merlin will be able to continue serving me as well. Thank you, Gwen, I'll see you soon." His eyes follow his wife as she leaves before they flick over to his manservant. "Well? Did you find something more suitable?"

"I did sire." Merlin unrolls the bundle of clothing he procured and picks out a simple outfit. "Let us start with your shirt." He reaches over to move the blanket from Arthur's shoulder.

"Merlin I mean it, one size joke and I swear..." His gaze narrows a little.

"I would never." There's a teasing lilt to his voice though, he can't help it. It's too easy to tease Arthur right now and another chance like this will surely never come again. "Come now, hold up your arms." He nudges the blanket from the boy's shoulder and is greeted by bare skin, someone has taken away the large ill-fitting clothing. The boy gives him a sullen look but lifts his arms. The process of getting Arthur dressed goes much quicker than normal, and it's almost adorable how small his clothing is. "And... there." Merlin ties up the laces on his King's boots last.

"Thank you." Arthur hops off the table at last and paces around, stretching his arms out and above his head. "The clothes are adequate."

"You know, you can't talk like that in front of the court. You're only supposed to be... what, thirteen? Still a child."

"I am not a child!" Arthur whirls back around at that, his expression livid. However, with his softer features, it looks more like he's pouting than anything. It's almost cute.

"I know you aren't but that is what everyone else will see you as. You need to keep that in mind, and relax."

"Relax, while I look like this." He wrinkles his nose at the suggestion and Merlin's fingers itch to tweak it. "Bah."

"Come, we should be off to court. Gwen will be making the announcement of your arrival now." He drapes the deep red cloak around Arthur's shoulders at last and fastens it up under his chin. When the hood is tugged up into place his face is effectively hidden. He'll make quite the impression at court.

"So be it. Let us be off."

\---

"...and though King Arthur is away we do have a visitor. He has come from quite a ways away. Welcome lord Alfred, Arthur's nephew." Gwen finishes her announcement.

All heads turn towards the back as the great doors open. The boy is short, slight, but walks with a confidence beyond his years. His footsteps are soft, even, and when he reaches the queen he throws back his hood. There are a few muffled gasps and quite a bit of muttering. The boy, Alfred, looks very similar to their absent king. Arthur kneels before Gwen, bows his head, and folds his hand over his heart in a show of respect.

"Rise Lord Alfred, and be welcome. I will have chambers prepared for you, and I give you Merlin as your servant. He will provide you with everything you require." Gwen stands and holds out a hand to him.

"I thank you, Queen Guinevere, for your warm welcome. It is a shame my uncle is not here, I was looking forward to seeing him." Arthur lays his hand on hers and rises. His voice is soft but his words are mature for a boy his age.

"I wish you a warm and welcome stay. Several guards will be placed under your command as well."

"My thanks, I will retire for the time being." He bows his head and presses a simple kiss to the back of her hand. More muttering sweeps throughout the room at the boy's audacity, but he pays it no heed. Arthur turns and paces back out, with Merlin trailing along behind him. As soon as the doors to court close his shoulders sag. "This is mortifying. Draw me a bath in my chambers, I'll meet you there." Arthur walks away quickly before Merlin can reply, pulling his hood back up.

Suppressing a sigh Merlin gets to the grueling work of hauling buckets of hot water up to Arthur's temporary chambers. By the time he manages to fill up the tub, Gwaine and Leon have been stationed outside the room and Arthur is sat on his giant fluffy bed in a robe that is far too large for him, frowning. The expression looks out of place on his childish face, too serious.

"Something wrong sire?" Merlin sprinkles bath salts and scented oils into the water, then gives it a stir, letting it foam up and form bubbles. When the entire surface is covered in suds he towels off his arm and lays a thick towel out on the floor beside it.

"This entire situation." He mutters dryly and walks over."You should hear the gossip spreading already. They think I'm a bastard that's come to visit his father. It's ridiculous! as if I would ever cheat on Guinevere." He lifts his arm and Merlin tugs the robes from his shoulder, folding it. "Gaius must find out how to break this curse soon." Arthur reaches for the edge of the tub and struggles to pull himself up into the bath. Merlin has to suppress a smile, it's almost... adorable.

"I am sure that not everyone will believe the rumors. And it only truly matters what you and Gwen believe, and you both are aware of the truth." Merlin slips his hands under Arthur's arms and lifts him up, at last, setting him in the bath.

"And that!" The boy only struggles a little as he's lifted, kicking out his feet. He relaxes though when his feet touch the hot water and relaxes slightly as it surrounds him. "This is completely and utterly humiliating Merlin."

"No one knows it's truly you Arthur." Merlin kneels on the towel he spread out earlier and rolls up his sleeves. "And no one will figure it out so long as you continue to play your part." He scoops up a small bowl he prepared earlier and dips it in the water before pouring it carefully over Arthur's head.

"I suppose not but it's the principal of the ma- what on earth do you think you're doing?!" Merlin's hand is slapped away and he nearly drops the bowl out of surprise.

"I... was helping you bathe?" It seems like the natural thing to do with Arthur looking like this. He hadn't even thought it would make Arthur uncomfortable.

"I am not a child!" Arthur's voice rises in pitch and volume, enough to carry out of the room to the knight's ears.

"I am aware, I meant no harm by it." His heart sinks at the king's reaction. This is the opposite reaction he wanted. "I thought you might find it relaxing." He adds softly and drops his gaze to the floor, awaiting Arthur's wrath.

"... Very well then." Arthur turns his back on Merlin and leans against the side of the tub. "Continue." He crosses his arms, waiting for his servant to move again.

Merlin lifts his gaze from the floor, almost disbelieving, and is greeted by the back of Arthur's head. "Yes, sire." He perks up a little at the chance, and gathers up the bowl he was using again. He uses it to soak down Arthur's hair with the warm water, turning all the strands to a deeper golden color. With that done he pours out a liquid soap into his palm and adds a few drops of scented oil to it after, and begins lathering it up into Arthur's hair. The tension visibly melts from the king's small shoulders when he works his fingers in firm, circular motions around his scalp. Feeling pretty pleased with himself Merlin works his fingers down to the base of his skull and presses in more firmly. Arthur always holds too much tension in his muscles here.

"Mmm..." A small, contented sigh escapes the boy at last as he leans into Merlin's touch. Any remaining tension leaks from his body as his servant works his fingers down the back of his neck.

A small, pleased smile spreads across Merlin's face and he begins the rinsing process, working all the suds from Arthur's thick hair. Once his task is completed he pulls back and wipes his hands clean in a towel, preparing to rise.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur murmurs when he hears his servant moving away. "Finish what you started." He lazily lifts one arm from the warm bath, even that motion feels as though it takes far too much effort.

"A-As you wish." Merlin stutters slightly in surprise and kneels back into position. He lifts up the washcloth sitting on the edge of the bath and pours more soap onto it before gliding it over the offered arm.

Even in this miniature form, Arthur's body is all lean muscle. Merlin works the cloth over his shoulder blades next, pressing firmly into the pressure points that Gaius has taught him. A small, low groan escapes Arthur again and he tilts his head back to rest against the tub. Merlin continues with unhurried motions, kneading along his shoulders, and then along his other arm. By the time Merlin is lifting one of his feet to begin washing them, Arthur is fast asleep and snoring softly. Smiling softly at the peaceful look on his face, Merlin finishes up his king's bath and carefully lifts him from the tub.

He picks up the discarded robe and wraps it around his small form, then carries him over to the bed. He tugs back the covers and lays him back onto the pillows, then briskly dries and dresses him in plain night clothes. With his task complete he folds the comforter back up around Arthur's small body. The motion makes Arthur turn restlessly before he settles on his side, one hand tucked up under his chin and the other lying open on the pillow.

Oh, how Merlin wishes he could capture this moment forever. "Good night, sire." He speaks softly and brushes his fingers over Arthur's open palm. Arthur's hand flexes at the ticklish feeling, gripping onto Merlin's hand briefly before releasing it, and Merlins swears his heart stops for a moment. He tugs the blanket up a little higher, tucking it carefully up to Arthur's chin before walking out.

"Quite the brat isn't he Merlin?" Gwaine jokes when the manservant finally walks out.

"He's had a long day, leave him be," Merlin replies firmly, and walks away.

"Geeze... what bit him in the arse?"

\---

The next day finds Arthur and Merlin out on the training grounds. Gaius is still searching for the cure, but he's grown tired of the boys constant pacing and finger tapping and worrying. He nearly tossed them out the door as he told them to do something more productive and slammed the door behind them.

"Did you want to train with them, my lord?" Merling asks him softly. Some new knights are being trained by Gwaine and Leon. Elyan and Percival stand vigilantly off to the side, they're 'Alfred's' morning guard.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Gwaine shouts as he disarms two young men and flips the third head over heels. He stands at the ready, waiting for them to get up and come at him again.

"I suppose someone should put Gwaine back in his place," Arthur mutters under his breath and stands up.

"Ar- Alfred! That's not what I meant!" Merlin hisses and makes a grab for his shoulder but it's too late. He's already moved out of range.

"Sir Gwaine!" Arthur calls out as he paces closer. "I would like to join in as well."

The servant resists the urge to run after him and drag him away from the grounds.

"Can you even lift a sword boy?" Gwaine taunts him, grinning. "I suppose if you can I'll consider it."

Merlin can see the tell-tale tightening of Arthur's jaw, the straightening of his back. It is abundantly clear that he will not back away from that taunt, not now. Arthur spins on his heel and marches across the field to the training swords lined up neatly in a rack. He picks up the slimmest of the bunch and hefts it up with both hands. His shoulders tremble a little at the effort, but he manages.

"You can barely hold up that sword. Can you even swing it?" Gwaine taunts him as he walks over.

"I am confident in my skills, face me!" Arthur hefts the sword up. He cannot back down now. It is a matter of pride.

"Alright boy, let's see what you're made of," Gwaine hefts his sword up and brings it down quickly in a hard swing.

Merlin nervously chews on his nails as Arthur barely dodges. The sword is weighing him down too much, it's taking too much strength to lift it. He has a few more narrow misses and at last, Merlin mutters a spell under his breath.

Arthur has another narrow miss, Gwaine's sword grazing the fabric on his arm when suddenly it feels like the sword weighs nothing at all. He swings it upward in retaliation, swiping it across the knight's belly.

"Oh ho!" Gwaine leaps back, feeling the blunt tip of the sword lightly graze his chainmail. "Now this is getting interesting." He brings his sword down in a series of rapid blows.

This time Arthur can lift his sword to block, deflecting each of the blows away from his body. His arms quickly begin to tremble with the effort it takes to stave off Gwaine's harder swings. This will be a quick match if something doesn't give soon.

"Come on..." Merlin bites through one of his nails as he watches. "Come on Arthur his feet are wide open..." He's seen enough of these matches to pick up a few things, and Gwaine is obviously underestimating his opponent. At a time like this, he would be dancing around the field trading blows but instead, he's using his larger stature to try and overwhelm the boy.

The knight's next blow brings Arthur down to his knees, his entire arm trembling with the effort it takes to stave off Gwaine's sword. His eyes dart down to their feet and he lashes out with one leg, hitting the back of Gwaine's feet. Merlin's eyes flash gold briefly and then Gwain is falling, knocked off balance. Arthur leaps upon him, landing on his chest while bringing the edge of the sword to his neck.

"Do you submit?" Arthur asks. Gwaine swallows, his adams apple bobbing. "Do you submit?"

"I do." He spits back at last.

Pleased, Arthur rolls off of him and sticks his sword in the ground. He offers out one hand to help Gwaine up, as ever the honorable knight. Grumbling, Gwaine ignores the hand and pushes himself up on his own then turns his back on the boy.

"Back to drills, the lot of you!" He barks at the gaping new recruits.

Arthur suppresses a sigh at the slight but doesn't raise a fuss. Instead, he turns and walks back to Merlin, "How much longer do you think it will take Gaius to find a cure?"

"Not long now my lord, I'm sure of it," Merlin replies softly. "You fought well."

"Thank you, Merlin." The boy preens a little from the praise, straightening up. "I doubt I will be able to lift my arms tomorrow, Gwaine certainly wasn't holding back."

"Perhaps he's jealous that you've attracted the attention of all the sweet maids." His voice turns light, teasing. "Oh, he's so adorable." He mimics a feminine tone. "I just want to pinch his little cheeks he looks just like the king."

"Merlin!" Arthur shoves him in the side. "I take back everything nice I've ever said I swear!-" They bicker all the way back to his chambers.

\---

A day passes, and then another and another... with no new news. Arthur grows steadily more and more restless being confined to his new chambers alone, or the grounds immediate the castle. Previously he found his knights to be lovely company but now? Now he finds it stifling being followed by them all the time. He spends all the time he can outside on the training grounds or in the immediate surrounding forest with Merlin. He doesn't hunt, he rides as quickly as he can through the dense foliage instead, seeking breathing room. Merlin, of course, follows dutifully after him, even if the knights don't. Gwaine is being driven positively nuts by it all. Even Leon is beginning to lose his infinite patience with the boy. The rest of Camelot however, especially the serving maids and the young ladies, find him positively charming and utterly adorable.

It pains the sorcerer to see Arthur so frustrated and clearly distressed though. He has all of this power and he cannot even break a simple curse? On the second day of no news, he persists on helping Gaius and spends long nights pouring over the man's extensive book collection with him searching for answers. At last though, nearly a full week later, their labors pay off and Gaius finds the answer in an obscure old tomb.

"I believe I've found it, sire." Gaius lays out the book in front of Arthur and Merlin. "It is a very old, very obscure bit of magic that's been placed on you. You should be grateful Merlin didn't drag the carcass back with you or we'd never manage to break this curse."

"Don't keep me waiting Gaius what is it?" Arthur sits up on his knees and leans over the table to peer at the pages. It's scrawled with an unfamiliar language.

"First allow me to explain what the curse is sire. It is very old. You've taken the life of an innocent, in this case, the albino faun. You yourself have been reverted to the age where you lost your 'innocence'. To break this curse you must lose your 'innocence' once more to the person whose love for you is purest. Only then will you be able to revert back to your normal age."

"Oh..." Arthur's cheeks color pink and he glances away, avoiding both of their eyes. He starts to speak, but as he opens his mouth nothing comes out. He coughs, clearing his throat. "Well that is... a rather simple solution." He mutters at last. "It cannot be anyone but Guinevere."

"I will make sure your guard is otherwise occupied, allowing you time to sneak into your chambers tonight." Merlin is almost going to miss the king looking like this. He's much easier to keep track of now that he isn't running around leading men into battle and working on negotiations with other kingdoms. Tucking him in every night has been a newfound pleasure as well. Arthur is... there's no other word for it, adorable. He's spent some time just sat at his side, watching over him as he sleeps and occasionally stroking his hair. Arthur would kill him of course if he ever found out...

"It's decided then." Arthur leans back and crosses his arms, still decidedly not looking at them.

\---

It's almost too easy for Merlin to pull the guard's attention away from Arthur and Gwen's chambers. He sends them off on a wild goose chase through the halls, chasing after shadows. He stations himself outside their door, leaning against the wall. Arthur slips around the corner after a moment and offers him a grateful smile before slipping inside. Merlin takes a deep breath then relaxes.

All will be well.

\---

Merlin returns once the sun has risen holding food enough for two. He knocks briefly on their door before stepping inside and nudging it closed with his foot. The room is filled with golden sunlight, it catches on the red drapery hanging around the bed. Nestled there within the mountain of pillows is Arthur and Gwen. She has her arms wrapped securely around him.

The servant's heart pangs at the sight, he shouldn't be intruding upon their moment- Arthur is still small! Gaius wouldn't make a mistake on something this important, Merlin is sure of that. He sets his burden down on the dining table then quietly paces over to the bedside to get a better look.

Arthur is snoring softly again, at peace in his wife's arms. His hair is a brilliant mess spread out over his pillows. Merlin looks him over quietly for a moment but at last, he cannot help himself. He reaches over and runs his fingers carefully through the bright locks, combing them back into their rightful place.

"Merlin?" Gwen yawns as she awakens, her eyes flutter open.

He jerks his hand back with haste and holds it behind his back. "Good morning your majesty. Breakfast is on the table and I'll just be on my-"

"Merlin," Gwen repeats and he freezes at her tone of voice, looking very much like a startled animal. His mouth hangs open mid pronunciation. "Arthur hasn't changed back yet." Her gaze seems to pierce right through him.

"I... I do not understand it either my lady. Gaius has rarely been wrong in the past. I'm sure he is not wrong now." He meets her gaze briefly before looking back down at the floor.

"Perhaps... you should go draw him a bath in his temporary chambers. I'm sure he'll be wanting one when he awakens." Gwen's tone leaves little room for argument though she had phrased it as a polite suggestion.

"Of course, I'll set it up right away." He talks to the floor instead of to her and quickly walks out. He's relieved for the excuse to get out of that atmosphere but he lingers for a moment outside of their closed door, wanting to hear Arthur wake.

"Good morning my love..." Arthur sighs as he awakens. He rolls over, laying his head upon Gwen's shoulder- "It didn't work!" The boy becomes acutely aware that his stature is still small. He bolts upright in the bed, staring down at his tiny palms.

"Arthur calm yourself-" Guinevere sits up as well, laying a palm on his shoulder.

"How can I be calm when I still look like this?" He shrugs off her comforting hand and makes to crawl out of bed. "I must see Gaius this instant. He must have translated his book wrong."

"And if you would take a moment to breathe and listen perhaps I could tell you why it didn't work!"

Arthur freezes for a moment for Gwen never raises her voice without reason, but his temper is winning. "What do you mean why? It's obvious that Gaius read his book wrong or found the wrong cure." He retorts.

"Or there is another person out there whose love is purer than mine is for you." She pins him with a look. "Now you are going to sit and listen and don't you say a word until I've said my part Arthur Pendragon."

Oh, it has been a long time since she used his full name against him. He closes his jaw with a snap, a small pout forming on his face. Arthur does sit still though, looking up at her expectantly.

"Good, I have your attention at last. Now as I was attempting to tell you there may be someone out there whose love is more pure than mine."

He starts to open his mouth to ask a question but Guinevere stops him with another look.

"I suppose you're going to ask how it is we find this person, yes?"

Gwen does seem to know him best. Arthur inclines his head slightly, meeting her eyes.

"I do not think we will have to look far. In fact, the more that I am thinking of it the more it makes sense. The person you are looking for is much, much closer than you may think."

Arthur gives her a 'get on with it' look. All he wants is to be rid of this annoyance of a curse. The sooner the better.

"Merlin." Guinevere states simply.

Merlin's heart skips a beat when he hears his name, then sinks through the floor. Gods help him.

"Merlin? Are you mad?" Arthur's voice raises in volume again. "In case you haven't noticed, he's male and my manservants. I think I would know if he fancies me!"

"You are acting like a child!" She snaps back at him. "There are many forms of love Arthur. It doesn't necessarily need to be romantic or even sexual in nature."

Merlin can listen to no more of this. He bolts down the hall to start hauling water but Gwen's words follow him all through his task. As he's dumping the last bucket of water into the tub Arthur enters the room at last. His clothing is rumpled and creased, from being tossed on the floor no doubt, and his hair isn't even combed. Merlin drops his gaze to the floor, unable to meet his eyes. Gwen's words play in his mind again. 'There are many forms of love-'

"Merlin! are you paying attention?" Arthur snaps his fingers under his servant's nose and Merling startles. "Help me undress already."

"Yes, sire." Merlin reluctantly pulls his gaze back up and kneels in front of him. He starts by attacking the sloppy knot holding the king's shirt closed. Arthur must have tried to dress himself in a hurry. He can hardly get it right when he takes his time, much less when he's in a rush. Merlin tries not to let his gaze linger too long as he reveals more and more of Arthur's bare skin. The desire he holds for him is not sexual in nature, especially not in this form. He doesn't want Arthur to get the wrong idea or notice anything amiss though. Just... act normal.

"As you can see, Gaius's cure didn't work, but you don't seem too surprised." Arthur's voice startles him right out of his thoughts.

"I... Gaius did extensive research. It is surprising that you haven't returned to normal sire." Merlin stands and lifts Arthur into the heated water. "I'm sure that he found the correct curse."

"That is what Guinevere said as well. I fear I'll have to sleep with all of Camelot to find the right person. It could be anybody." He leans against the side of the tub, his back to Merlin. Oh, he is in a mood...

The servant wonders if this is an invitation to help him wash again. He kneels carefully behind him and picks up the same small bowl he used the other knight. Using it he starts soaking down Arthur's hair. "I'm sure that won't be necessary. It would have to be someone relatively close to you."

"I suppose." Arthur lapses into silence while Merlin works soap through his hair. "Gwen had mentioned that as well. In fact, she has a theory about who exactly it would be... she had compelling evidence as well."

Merlin tenses at his words, his voice wavers slightly. "And who... who would that be?" His fingers have paused in their task, his nerves rise.

"Now that is where things get really interesting Merlin. You see, she thinks it's you." Arthur tilts his head back to look directly at him. "So tell me Merlin, is your love most pure for me?" His voice is light, but his expression is stormy.

"I..." Merlin feels as though the walls are closing in around him. He can't even form a proper response. How could he ever begin to explain how Arthur completes him? How just being near him, to protect and serve, is more fulfilling than he ever thought it would be? Where does he even start, to explain how he loves their relationship and treasures each and every one of their conversations and interactions. Each of the times they've touched. Sexual desire was not even a part of it at first and even now it certainly isn't at the forefront of his love. Love. For that is the only word that can be used to describe this feeling.

His heart had ached when he watched Guinevere and Arthur marry, it had hurt at first, but he learned to accept it for he knew they were fated to be together. He buried his deeper feelings inside him and accepted that he would never be able to express them openly but instead he could express them in every action he takes for Arthur. Every time he saves his life. Every time Arthur comes to him for advice. Merlin vowed to himself that he would continue to serve Arthur until the day he dies. He cannot express any of this to his king, whose expression is growing more and more irritated with his silence.

"I'm sorry." He whispers at last and bows his head.

"You're sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Arthur's voice is rising. "You're sorry for what Merlin? You'll have to be more specific here because I don't think I'm understanding."

"I'm sorry," Merlin repeats helplessly. "I'll leave you to bathe in peace." Please don't send him away, please do not banish him for this for he cannot bear to be away from Arthur now.

"Oh but we were just getting to the good part Merlin!" Arthur straightens up and turns to face him directly. "Don't you want to know why Gwen thinks you are the one? She has a whole list of reasons I'm not even sure where to begin!"

"Arthur, please." Merlin pleads for... for what? He isn't quite sure but he knows this is not how he wanted his feelings dragged out in the open. To have them trampled upon because Arthur is upset.

Arthur falls silent for a moment, glaring down at his hands gripping the side of the tub. Merlin tries his best not to fidget while Arthur thinks. He isn't sure how long they sit for but his knees are starting to ache when Arthur, at last, lifts his gaze again.

"I'm... sorry," Arthur states slowly. He looks ashamed of how he was acting. "I'm going about this all wrong aren't I? You are... amenable to this then?"

"I would do anything for you, Arthur," Merlin answers with honesty and sincerity.

"So be it then... but don't think this conversation is over about-!"

"A conversation involves two people talking sire." Merlin interrupts him cheekily.

"Oh... shut up." Arthur turns back around at last. "And get on with it. I don't want to be in the bath all day."

"It's absolutely impossible to have a conversation if I can't talk."

"Merlin!"

The servant laughs.

\---

It's decided that they will meet later in the evening to have a more proper conversation. Arthur obviously needs the time to process and Merlin needs the time to mentally prepare himself for any questions Arthur will have. He takes the time to slip back down to his and Gaius's chambers, wondering if he should grab a jar of oil.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaims when he sees him. "Good, I'm glad to see you. I continued translating the book and I believe I found a bit of a catch. You see it states here..." He picks up the book in question to read from. "The loss of innocence must be done in the same manner it was originally lost in. Once the affected meets these conditions when they awaken the morning after they will find themselves restored to their original state."

"I'll be sure to tell Arthur." Merlin is sure that it won't be an issue, he's already assumed he'll be bottoming in this ordeal. He can't see Arthur ever having submitted to someone in that manner.

"Good, good. I'm sure the king will be pleased." Gaius offers his ward a smile, then returns to his work of creating medicines.

Merlin doesn't even attempt to help him, he's far too distracted thinking of what will happen later tonight. After much agonizing thought over it, he does slip a tiny jar of oil into his pocket when Gaius isn't looking. At last, when the time for dinner finally comes, he slips out and murmurs a good night to Gaius. He fetches the boy's dinner from the kitchen then makes the trip upstairs to his chambers. Gwaine and Leon are once more stationed outside the doors.

"You won't be needed here tonight, other guards are coming to relieve you of your duties." He murmurs when he's close enough.

"Oh, the princess doesn't need us now?" Gwaine grumbles under his breath.

"Orders are orders Gwaine... and he'll be leaving soon. Don't worry, and take the night off." Merlin slips inside and nudges the door shut behind him. After a moment's thought, he flicks the lock too.

The room is lit by candlelight and the fire burning low in the fireplace, creating a pleasant warmth. The hangings on the bed are open and the covers have been neatly folded back away from the pillows. Merlin swallows a bit at the sight, thinking of what will be coming later. He pulls his gaze away from it and paces over to the small dining table. The tiny jar in his pocket hardly weight anything but now it feels as though it weighs a ton.

"Arthur?" He calls out softly as he arranges dinner on the table.

"I'm here." Arthur rises from a chair near the fire. "What's for dinner?" He's trying to act as though everything is normal.

"Lamb stew, bread, and fresh cut fruits."

"It smells delicious." Arthur is failing miserably at trying to set a casual tone. He takes his seat at the head of the table. "Sit, please. Eat with me, Merlin."

Merlin hesitates for a moment before taking an open seat beside him. "Thank you, sire."

"Arthur." He interjects. "Just... Arthur tonight. No titles." He pushes the plate of fruits closer to Merlin. "Now eat, I insist."

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin offers him a slight smile and picks up a slice of apple to nibble on. Normally he would jump at the chance to eat something from the royal kitchens but the thought of what's to come has curbed his appetite. He's nervous.

Arthur falls quiet, poking his lamb stew around his plate with his spoon. They had agreed to have a civilized talk before the... task at hand. The sorcerer fidgets slightly as he wonders exactly what Arthur will ask him.

"How long have you felt..." He trails off with a grimace and pushes his plate away. "This is incredibly awkward."

Merlin laughs shortly, the tension broken. "If you must know... it was not long after I became your servant that I started to feel something. I didn't realize what it was nor did I put a name to it then but I grew to realize that it was love." He attempts to articulate his feelings, the development of them. "I already accepted a long time ago that you wouldn't return them. I never intended for you to find out about them. Doubly so after you married Guenivere."

"It isn't... frustrating to you? Hurtful?" Arthur grimaces again at his words. He feels as though he's just making it worse.

"I am happy to serve you until the day I die, Arthur, that has never changed." The sorcerer replies softly.

"That is not what I asked and you know it." There's a tell-tale stubborn set to his chin. He's clearly not going to drop this.

The smile falls from Merlin's face as he considers his king more seriously. "It hurt at first... but deep down I knew you were never meant to be mine, Arthur. You love Gwen so much and it was so obvious... I couldn't compete with that nor did I want to. I was and am just happy to be by your side. Please, don't send me away."

"Merlin I could never send you away, not for this," Arthur speaks honestly. "Put the thought from your mind. You are... you are my closest friend. I would never do that to you. I was upset when Gwen told me only... only because I thought you would trust me more. I thought you would come to me with this earlier."

A burden Merlin had not realized he was carrying is lifted as he hears those words. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up, it was easier to love you from afar but...thank you. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Gwen said you were stroking my hair this morning. Is that true? Have you done it before?"

Merlin feels his cheeks heat at the question. "Yes, it's true I was doing it this morning... your hair was a mess okay? I just wanted to fix it. And I've done it quite a few times by now, I noticed it helps you sleep better." His cheeks flare up a little more at his ramblings. He hadn't quite meant to say that much. "I stopped doing it after you married Gwen."

"I... I see." Arthur's cheeks are beginning to turn red as well. "Have you done anything else while I was..."

"No." He interrupts that train of thought. "Never. Nothing beyond running my fingers through your hair, I swear." It hurts a little that Arthur would even think that.

"Good." Arthur clears his throat a little and pushes his plate away. "And you are still willing to do this?" He gestures vaguely to the bed. "It won't change anything after?"

"I would do anything to keep you safe Arthur. This won't change anything between us or in your marriage. I promise it." It may hurt for a bit after but he will make his peace with it as he did before. "Shall we break this curse?" He stands and offers a hand to his king.

"...Yes." He carefully lays one of his hands over Merlin's. They both shiver at the contact. "Let us be done with it already."

"Of course." Merlin leads him over to the bed then kneels down in front of him. "Gaius discovered something else, about your curse."

"You could have mentioned that earlier. Well, what is it now?" Arthur lifts his arms as his servant begins undressing him. His shirt is the first thing to be pulled off, folded, and set aside.

"It seemed like a minor thing sire- Arthur." Merlin reaches to unbuckle the boy's belt next. "You must lose your 'innocence' in the same manner you lost it originally." He can feel Arthur tense under his hands and then he's being shoved away.

"No!" Arthur takes three quick steps back. "I swore I would never submit to anyone like that again, no! The answer is no, absolutely not. There must be another way."

Again? Merlin wonders for a moment and then it clicks. "Arthur..."

"No Merlin you stay away from me I mean it-!"

"Arthur!" Merlin cuts him off firmly. "I'm not coming any closer... see?" He's in the exact same position he was before, on his knees. Arthur is standing a few feet away shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I think we need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." Arthur's entire body language is standoffish and defensive. He wraps his arms around himself and ha half turns away from Merlin. "This isn't happening Merlin."

"Did someone force you?" Merlin presses on anyway, and his friend's shoulders tense.

"Merlin, enough. I just told you there is nothing to talk about. We'll tell Gaius to keep researching and find another way. There must be something." Arthur turns his back to Merlin and paces further away.

"Who was it, Arthur?" Merlin refuses to drop the subject and soldiers on. He'd like to approach his friend but instead, he stays where he is. His knees are beginning to ache from being on the floor. He wants to know exactly who dared to hurt Arthur, hunt them down, and make them suffer. He had wondered why Arthur's reverted age was so young and now...

"Merlin...." Arthur's shoulders sag at his persistence. "Please just... just go. This isn't going to work."

Seeing him like this is so much worse than seeing him angry. Arthur never acts like this, defeated. "I cannot. Not while you are clearly hurting."

"Damn it all don't you ever listen?" Arthur spins on his heel and paces closer a. "Must you know?" Merlin gives him a level look in return, meeting his eyes. Arthur's face scrunches up when he sees that, and he looks away again. "It wasn't anyone from Camelot. There was a tourney and many knights came from across the kingdoms to compete."

The sorcerer resists the urge to touch him when he's close enough and stays quiet as at last Arthur explains. The boy's voice trembles a little as he continues, "I was so excited to watch it. The knights were kind, they let me train with them and even let me win a few times. One night one of them had asked me to stay after. He said he wanted to teach me in private-" His voice wavers and cracks.

Merlin cannot stop himself now, he reaches over and lays his hand on Arthur's shaking shoulders. "You were young, of course, you didn't know better."

Arthur's hands come up to grip Merlin's tightly. "It hurt." His voice is small.

"It should never hurt." Merlin folds the boy into his arms, holding him tightly. "He didn't care about you, he was using you."

"I am not a child Merlin, despite how I look, I know that." Arthur's small face burrows into the cook of his neck.

"I know, you are the king of Camelot. A strong, just leader who has brought peace to the land. Everyone adores you and looks up to you for guidance. They respect you because you have earned their respect." He hugs his friend even tighter, running one hand soothingly over the small of his back.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur mumbles at last into his neck. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with this information. I hope you know that."

"You don't have to offer up any other explanations to me." Merlin rocks him slightly from side to side, unwilling to release him. "We'll ask Gaius to find another way."

"No." His friend's voice grows more confident again. "I've been gone too long already and soon enough people are going to make the connection. I need to return to my place as king and 'Alfred' needs to return home. And I... I trust you, Merlin, completely."

Merlin's heart does a somersault at those words. "I swear to you Arthur I won't hurt you."

"I believe you." Arthur's small hands slide down to the hem of Merlin's shirt. "Let us do this before I change my mind."

"You're positive?" He catches Arthur's hands before they get too far.

"I'm positive." Arthur tries to tug the servant's shirt up.

"Then let me take care of everything for once. You don't have to do anything." He stands up and swings Arthur up onto the edge of the bed, he's so light like this he hardly weighs anything.

"You'll stop if I ask?"

"The moment you ask me to I will. The last thing I want to do is harm you." Merlin softens his tone.

"Then get on with it, we haven't got all night to laze around." Arthur looks away again, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"As you wish." Merlin smiles and kneels before him again. He reaches over and undoes the buckle on the king's belt. The sound is absurdly loud in the otherwise quiet room. He discards it unhurriedly and pops open the button on Arthur's pants, leaving them in place for now. Contrary to what Arthur believes they do have all night and Merlin fully intends to take his time. Arthur is still stubbornly looking away, though his cheeks are growing more and more red. Merlin leans in, at last, and presses a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"That- that is unnecessary..." A shiver runs all through Arthur's body from the point of contact.

Merlin presses another kiss behind Arthur's ear. "It's to help you relax Arthur, you're far too tense." And it is the one selfish wish Merlin has, to feel Arthur come undone underneath him from pleasure.

"It just... it feels strange." Arthur's voice is breathless and soft.

"It's not bad though?" Merlin presses more gentle open mouth kisses along the back and side of his neck.

"No, no bad just... different." His breath hitches at the next kiss.

Merlin treasures each and every sound that falls from Arthur's lips. He makes a trail of kisses from Arthur's neck to his bare chest, stopping to nibble along his collarbone. That pulls a new sound from him a strangled little moan falls from his mouth. Slowly so as not to startle him, he reaches up with one hand to cup Arthur's cheek.

"You can look, Arthur, it's alright. It's just me." Merlin murmurs against his skin.

Arthur makes no move to look down but he does lean into Merlin's hand, pressing his cheek against his friend's palm. Merlin takes this as a sign of encouragement and slides his mouth down to one of Arthur's small nipples. He flicks it gentle with the tip of his tongue, and Arthur gasps. His hands fly up to grab the back of Merlin's head not pushing him away but not pulling him closer either. Merlin waits for a moment to see what Arthur will do, but when nothing happens he lightly traces around the small nub with his tongue.

"Merlin-" Arthur, at last, tilts his head to peer a what is going on. "What on earth are you- ahh-" His words are cut off by a strangled moan when Merlin gently bites down on it.

"I'm helping you relax Arthur, you're still far too tense." His tone has turned more light and playful. He's growing more and more confident with each sound Arthur makes. He presses more open-mouthed kisses along Arthur's sternum to give the other the same attention.

Arthur's grip on his head tightens and for a moment he fears that he'll be shoved away, but then he's being pulled closer. "It feels good." The admission is quiet, barely there, but it means the world to Merlin. He lets his hand drop from Arthur's cheek to rest on his hip instead, and lays more kisses down over the center of his chest, his belly, down to the hem of his trousers. Arthur's muscles twitch underneath his mouth and when he licks at a protruding hip bone he shivers. "Get... Get on with it."

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Merlin straightens up, and once he feels Arthur's arms wind around his neck he stands, lifting him up off the bed enough for him to remove the boy's trousers and undergarments.

"Merlin, you too." Arthur tugs on the back of his shirt insistently. The blush is spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears by now, he doesn't want to be the only one naked.

"In a minute." Merlin tilts his head to press a kiss to his cheek. "Lay back for me." He kneels on the side of the bed and lays Arthur down on the pillows. At least, he attempts to. The boy is insistently clinging to his neck. "I promise I'll undress if you release me." He runs his hand soothingly down Arthur's back. "Do you want to stop?"

Arthur fists the fabric on Merlins back, holding onto him a little more. "I don't know."

"It's normal to be nervous." He murmurs into Arthur's hair, it's tickling his chin. "It does not make you any less."

After a long moment, Arthur loosens his grip on his friend, relaxing back against the pillows. "Thank you."

"What I said earlier still stands. If at any time you want me to stop say so." Merlin smiles when he sees the king relax again.

"I know now... remove your shirt. I don't want to be the only one undressed."

"As you wish." Merlin slips off his jacket first, removing the little pot of oil from his pocket and setting it on the nightstand. He can feel Arthur's gaze on it, following his every movement. He pulls off his neck scarf next, discarding it onto the floor, with his shirt quickly following it.

"You're too skinny." Arthur's small hand lands on his ribs, making him shiver.

"I eat enough, I promise." Merlin lays his hand gently over Arthurs. "Spread your legs for me?" He slips his other underneath Arthur's thigh, encouraging him. The boy tenses for a moment, but then he allows Merlin to spread his legs wider.

"What is the jar for?" He asks to distract himself when Merlin leans down between his legs. He's hard, he has been for a while now, and it twitches when he feels Merlin's breath ghosting over it.

"It's an oil, to make it easier for you if we get that far." He means it, he will stop if Arthur needs him to, and he'll leave, come back in the morning, and pretend as though tonight never happened.

"It won't hurt?" Arthur's voice wavers when a kiss is pressed to his inner thigh.

"I promise, it won't hurt. I would never hurt you." Another kiss is pressed to the opposite thigh, then another, and another with Merlin slowly making his way up towards Arthur's cock. This isn't quite how he had imagined their first time, but he wants to make it as good for Arthur as he can. As he reaches his destination he presses a soft kiss to the underside of it, feeling Arthur's whole body jerk.

"You don't... you know you don't have to do that." Arthur's cheeks are red all over again and he tries to squirm up, way from Merlin's mouth. He would never say it aloud but even Gwen has reservations doing...

"I want to." Merlin lightly tugs him back down into place and presses another kiss to the side of it. He delights in the choked little moan Arthur makes, and continues the motion, pressing more kisses up over his cock until he reaches the tip and swallows him whole. Arthur's whole body jerks up at the warm, wet, heat surrounding him.

"Merlin, M-Merlin." Arthur tangles his fingers into the back of his servant's hair, pulling him closer. Everything is so new, it all feels almost overwhelming but also right. He thought he would panic at the first touch but instead, the king finds himself relaxing into the pillows, welcoming the touch of Merlin's mouth.

Merlin sucks him firmly and reaches for the little pot of oil while he's distracted, thoroughly slicking up his fingers. He promised Arthur it wouldn't hurt and he intends to live up to that. Arthur flinches away from the first touch of his fingers brushing against his hole.

"I don't... I don't know." Arthur lifts his head to peer down at him, and Merlin can see the fear lurking there in the back of his eyes.

He looks up at his king, his friend, his destiny, and meets his eyes with love, affection, and understanding. He runs his tongue up the underside of Arthur's cock again, giving him a firm suck, and he's rewarded with Arthur throwing his head back against the pillows again. He can feel Arthur's hands tightening in his hair pulling him closer instead of pushing him away. He flicks his tongue around the head of Arthur's cock and when he feels Arthur relax again he slides his slick fingers back into place. This time Arthur doesn't flinch, but he does tense at the light touch. He runs his fingers in small gentle circles in time with his sucking and gradually he can feel Arthur begin to relax again, spreading his legs and resting his hips back on the bed. Only then, does he slip the first finger inside, meeting little resistance.

Arthur's breath hitches at the unfamiliar intrusion but- it doesn't hurt. It actually doesn't hurt. He hadn't fully believed Merlin despite all the reassurances but it's true, it doesn't hurt. He shifts his hips a little and in fact, it doesn't feel like much of anything. Merlin's mouth around him is far too distracting. The finger inside him shifts a little curling and then- pleasure. White-hot mind consuming pleasure, a stream of half-formed pleas and garbled moans fall from his mouth as he squirms, thrusting his hips eagerly into Merlin's mouth then pushing back against the finger, searching for that finger again.

Merlin is sure that had Arthur been full size at this moment he would choke but as it is he swallows around him easily. He works a second finger in alongside the first, thrusting them upwards.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice cracks from pleasure this time. "Merlin please I can't- I need to- your mouth-" He tries to warn his friend but it only seems to encourage him to move faster and suck harder. Arthur lifts his head in an attempt to give him one last warning and his eyes meet Merlin's. His friend's mouth is completely encasing his cock and three fingers are inside him- when did he add the third?- and still, nothing hurts. The sight of it is too much for him, he shuts his eyes and throws his head back against the pillows with a thump as Merlin picks up the pace. He tries to tug on Merlin's hair now, to pull him of, but he can't hold back any longer. One more press of Merlin's fingers sends him over the edge, the force of his orgasm is unlike any he has experienced prior to this. It wipes away all thought, replacing it with pleasure. Pleasure, and a sense of safety.

Merlin swallows every last drop from Arthur's cock, delighted by how boneless and sated he looks. All he wants is to make this experience pleasurable for Arthur, and he can see that he's succeeding. He straightens up and slips his fingers out of Arthur, wiping them off on his pants, and starts to stand. A weak grip on his arm gives him pause and he looks up.

Arthur is looking up at him from under his lashes, "Where are you going now?" His voice almost sounds vulnerable.

"Not far, I was just going to remove my trousers." Merlin lifts Arthur's hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. "It will take but a moment, I'll be right back to join you shortly." He places Arthur's hand gently back on the bed then stands, he can feel the boy's gaze on him, tracking every moment. At last, he shucks off his trousers and underclothes and a relief it is. He hadn't been paying much attention to his own erection, he had been far more preoccupied with the sounds Arthur was making and the feeling of him in his mouth, but now it throbs incessantly, demanding his attention.

Arthur's eyes drop down to it, and they widen, "I... Do you want me to... should I touch?..." He stutters.

"Arthur, I'll take care of it." Merlin scoops up a generous amount of oil and slicks it over his cock. "This isn't about my pleasure, this is about helping you and making this good for you." He kneels back on the bed and settles between Arthur's spread legs. "Do you have a preference for position?" He slips his hands underneath Arthur's knees, lifting them up around his hips. Merlin can almost pretend, just for this bit, that Arthur loves him in return. That this is real.

"I want to see you." Arthur's face is starting to turn red again, but he isn't pulling away from Merlin's touch.

"Then we'll do it like this." Merlin smiles softly and lifts Arthur's hips up.

"Go slow." Arthur reaches down and lays his hands over Merlin's. "Please."

"Of course," Merlin nudges his cock into place against Arthur's slick entrance. He takes it as a sign of encouragement when Arthur doesn't tense and runs his thumbs in soft little circles over his thighs. "Take a deep breath." He shifts his hips forward slowly and steadily pressing inside. Arthur is tight, almost too tight around him, hot, and slick.

"W-wait a moment." Arthur grips tightly onto his hands.

"Is it painful?" Merlin's heart drops. He should have prepped him more, he should have-

"No- No it's just, uncomfortable. Different." Arthur's voice wavers a little. "Just hold still..."

Merlin untangles one of his hands from Arthur's and reaches up to cup his friend's cheek. "I'm not going to move until you tell me to." He runs his thumb over Arthur's cheekbone. He'd like to lean down and kiss him, but he isn't sure that his friend would appreciate it.

Arthur takes a breath then releases it. "Can you come closer?" He holds up his free hand invitingly.

Merlin's heart skips a beat. "What do you want, Arthur?" He leans down obediently though and Arthur's arm drapes around the back of his neck, tugging gently instead of giving a verbal response. He leans down a little more and buries his nose in Arthur's neck.

"Better..." Arthur sighs softly at the feeling. "Can you do what.. what you were doing before? With your mouth?"

"As you wish." His heart skips another beat at the soft words, and as always, he can't deny Arthur anything. He presses soft kisses over Arthur's neck, under his chin, along his jaw, and cheeks. Anywhere but his lips. With each press of his lips, he can feel Arthur's muscles unclenching, relaxing again.

Arthur tightens the arm he has around Merlin's neck, keeping him close. "I want... you can move..." He doesn't feel so uncomfortably full anymore and he wants... He wants... He can feel Merlin pressing forward again and this time all he wants is more.

Merlin feels his hips fit flush up against Arthur's bottom. "Arthur..." He sighs softly into his neck. "You're doing so well, let me sit back up."

"No." Arthur tightens his arm around him. "Move like this." He tilts his head, pressing his cheek against Merlin's. He can't articulate why, but he wants Merlin here, close to him. He has never felt so whole, complete, as he does at this moment.

Merlin swallows at the feeling, at Arthur's words. "Yes." He shifts his stance and gently starts to rock his hips back and forth.

"More. I want... I want to feel..." He wants that intense pleasure back. He wants Merlin to give it to him.

"I understand." Merlin murmurs into his ear, and sits up, pulling Arthur with him. He holds his friend's hip with one hand and curls the other around his waist. The boy whimpers at the new, deeper angle and clings to Merlin's neck. "Just hold on." He lifts Arthur up by his hip, then drops him, thrusting up at the same time.

Arthur's entire body shudders from the intense bolt of pleasure. He feels full, safe, and every rock of Merlin's hips pulls new moans from his lips. His cock rubs between their bellies, hard again and leaking precum. Then the angle changes and Merlin hits that spot and he can't form a coherent thought anymore.

Merlin holds him tightly, rocking his hips faster when Arthur pleads in his ear for more. He feels good as well, but he wants, no he needs Arthur to orgasm first. He slips his hand from Arthur's hip to between them, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts now.

"Please... Please...!" Arthur whines in his ear.

"Cum..." Merlin snaps his hips up harder. "Cum Arthur, I want you to. You've been so good."

Arthur pulls his head back just enough to look at him. "You t-too." He presses their foreheads together. "T-Together."

"To... Together then." Merlin's own voice is breathless as well by now. He tightens his hold on Arthurs cock and snaps his hips up again. Arthur comes undone on the second one, his seed spilling over their stomachs, and only a few strokes later Merlin follows him, pulling Arthur all the way back down as he cums inside of him.

"Merlin..."

"Yes?" He rubs Arthur's lower back gently, in slow little circles.

"Never tell anyone about this." Before Merlin can assure him Arthur is tilting his head up and their lips are pressed together.

Merlin swears his heart stops. Arthur's mouth is small and soft against his and for a moment he doesn't know what to do. Arthur presses more insistently against him and at last, he tilts his head and kisses him back. Just this moment... he'll treasure this moment when everything else needs to go back to normal.

Arthur pulls away after a moment and lays his head back on Merlin's shoulder. "Stay here tonight." The plea is soft, barely there.

"You don't even need to ask." Merlin presses his lips to Arthur's forehead, then gently lays him back on the pillows. He slips out of bed to retrieve a soft cloth to wipe them both down, then, at last, crawls in beside Arthur, whose back is to him.

"Come closer." Arthur pulls the blanket up around his small shoulders.

"Good night, Arthur." Merlin wraps an arm around his waist and gently pulls him so they're flush up against one another. "Tomorrow, you'll return to your rightful position. Everything will be back to normal."

"Yes... normal." Arthur sighs softly and burrows into the pillows. He almost sounds sad.

\---

Merlin wakes from the sunlight spilling in through the windows. His arm is still wrapped around Arthur's waist, but he's far bigger than he was last night. The curse has been broken. Carefully, he pushes himself upright to peer at Arthur's face. The king looks surprisingly peaceful, but his hair is a mess as always. Merlin suppresses a laugh and carefully combs his fingers through the silky strands.

"Merlin?..." Arthur murmurs sleepily and opens his eyes halfway. The servant freezes, his hand stilling. "...well don't stop on my account." He closes his eyes again and leans into the touch.

"You have to wake up sire." Merlin starts combing gently through his hair again though. "You need to make your grand return from a neighboring country."

"It can't wait one more hour?" He almost sounds childish.

"I'm afraid not. It's best if you get up now. I'll fetch your breakfast." He pulls his hand away and starts to stand when Arthur's hand grips his wrist.

"Merlin..." He seems to be struggling for the correct words.

"Yes?"

"...nevermind. Carry on." Arthur's hand falls back to the bed. "Bring me some clean clothes as well."

"Of course."

\---

Arthur makes his grand return and for the most part, their daily routine falls back to normal. Merlin brings his meals, helps him dress, their banter is still there but... There's an underlying tension between them. When Arthur's eyes meet his he feels sparks between them. Merlin has to avoid touching the king's bare skin now when he helps him change clothing. Every time his fingers so much as brush against it the air between them become charged and his mind goes back to the night they had shared.

They don't speak of it.

Merlin buries his feeling for Arthur deeper than they had been before and he puts on his best smile but inside it hurts. He thought one night would be enough, that he could treasure the memories and move on, but it's difficult.

"...Merlin. Merlin?" Gwen's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He had just served them breakfast. He shakes his head and looks at her directly.

"Yes? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I asked if you could leave us alone for a moment, I need to speak with Arthur."

"Of course," Merlin inclines his head to her and slips out. He can feel Arthur's gaze lingering on his back until he's out the door. He should leave, go find Gaius and occupy himself with other distractions but... something tells him to stay and listen.

"Arthur we need to talk about your behavior recently." Gwen wastes no time in speaking up.

"What do you mean? I haven't been acting any differently." There's a click as he sets his goblet down.

"Arthur. You and Merlin can hardly even look each other in the eye. I know you two were... intimate, but that doesn't mean it has to compromise your friendship."

"Gwen-" Arthur frowns at the implication. "Nothing has changed-"

"Arthur Pendragon that is a lie and you know it." Gwen frowns right back at him. "Was it that awful?"

"I hardly think this is appropriate-"

"Did he hurt you?" She presses.

"No-"

"Did you hate it that much then?"

"Gwen-"

"Or is it the opposite?"

"Gwen!" There's a thump as Arthur stands up, shoving back his chair. "That... that is enough."

"Is that why you haven't touched me, since that night?" She's merciless.

"I..." Arthur gives her a pained look and turns away. "I do not want to talk about this anymore-"

"We must." Gwen touches his shoulder. "Tell me what you've been holding in these past weeks, Arthur. What is it?"

"Gwen I cannot... to admit it would be..."

"It would be better, then living in this half state that you are in." She squeezes his shoulder.

"I love him," Arthur admits softly. "I think of that night, every time I lay eyes on him. To lay with him was... to be whole. It was beyond a simple romp to break a curse."

Merlin's heart feels as though it's going a million miles a minute, beating hard in his chest.

"Then you should go to him." Gwen squeezes his shoulder. "I will not keep you two apart."

"That isn't fair to you, nor to the kingdom." Arthur turns to face her at last. "Merlin cannot give me an heir-"

"I will give you an heir." Gwen catches one of his hands, squeezing it.

"You cannot- I would be asking too much of you-"

"You are not asking Arthur, I give it to you willingly. I love you, dearly, but it is clear your true affections lie elsewhere and I cannot fault you for it. I want nothing more than to see you happy ruling your kingdom, to see your influence spread through the land and bring about the change we so desperately need." She leans on her tiptoes, pressing one soft kiss to his cheek. "Now go and find him, will you? I'm tired of seeing my friend sulk like a kicked puppy."

"How can I ever thank you-"

"Go! Shoo!" She elbows him towards the door. "He's likely with Gaius at this time."

Merlin can hardly believe a word he's hearing, but when he hears Arthur's footsteps approaching the door he breaks into a run, scrambling around the corner just as Arthur walks out. Gaius- yes he'll go to Gaius's chambers that's where Arthur is heading. He just needs to get there first-!

\---

Merlin makes it to Gaius's chambers out of breath and clutching a stitch in his side. He made it, barely. Now to make himself look busy... he starts to pull down some books when a knock comes on the door.

"Merlin, are you there?" Arthur's voice filters in through the door.

"Yes, I'm coming-" He cringes at the word and steps back from the bookshelf and the one book he was holding slides out of place. It causes a domino effect and then suddenly the whole shelf of books is falling out and Merlin scrambles to try and catch them all.

"Merlin?" Arthur opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Merlin half buried in books. "What happened to you?" He hurries over and starts pulling books off of his servant, tossing them to the side.

"I uh... slipped. One of the books slipped and they all came tumbling down." Merlin grabs Arthur's offered hand and lets him pull him up.

"Idiot." Arthur smiles fondly. "I came to speak with you. Do you... have a moment?"

"Always, sire." Merlin's heart leaps into his throat.

"I know I said not to speak of it, but I want to talk about that night... that night we broke the curse."

Merlin swallows hard. "Yes?"

Arthur falls quiet and the sorcerer has to resist the urge to shake him and tell him to get on with it. His nerves are still feeling frayed. At last, though Arthur opens his mouth, "What I felt that night, with you, was unlike anything I had ever experienced." Arthur's hand reaches for him again and Merlin catches it halfway, lacing their fingers together. "And as hard as I tried to forget it, I cannot."

Merlin starts to speak but Arthur squeezes his hand.

"Please, just let me get this out first before you say anything." Arthur takes a breath, then releases it. "I felt... complete that night when we were joined. Every time I look at you I remember it, I can still feel your hands on me. I want... I want that feeling again." He steps forward, into Merlin's personal space. "You are my closest and most trusted friend. I do not wish to ruin what we have together, but I want... more. I want you."

"And... Gwen?" Merlin never imagined he would hear these words from Arthur. He fears he may be dreaming. Or perhaps a book conked him on the head and this is all a part of some fevered coma.

"She insisted that I come speak you, we will work something out together. All three of us will but... Merlin, your answer?" Arthur's eyes meet his, searching.

"Yes, sire." A grin splits across his face and he leans up, pressing his lips to Arthur's as he has always dreamed of.

Sparks fly between them and Arthur's arm curls around his back, tugging him flush up against Arthur. Their lips fit together perfectly as if it was always meant to be. Arthur's tongue slides across his lower lip, searching, and Merlin opens his mouth. He didn't think this feeling could get any better but it does.

At last, they break for air and Arthur presses their foreheads together, unwilling to let Merlin take even a single step back. "I love you, Merlin."

Merlin's heart soars at the words. "And I you, Arthur Pendragon."

 

 


End file.
